1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stereoscopic display illuminator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stereoscopic display projection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Exploiting the binocular parallax of humans, a stereoscopic display establishes a three-dimensional image by providing two different images respectively to the two eyes of an observer. There are various methods able to providing the two different images in the general stereoscopic display technologies, including such as a polarization 3D technology, an anaglyphic 3D technology, and a wavelength multiplexing 3D technology.
The stereoscopic display device of the wavelength multiplexing technology generates a stereoscopic image by providing the images with different wavelength ranges to observers. The general color display device produces various colors in the color space by mixing the additive primary colors, i.e., red (R), green (G), and blue (B). Therefore, the stereoscopic display device of wavelength multiplexing technology can produce apart the left-eye images with a set of primary colors R1, G1, and B1, and the right-eye images with the other set of primary colors R2, G2, and B2.
The conventional stereoscopic display device of the wavelength multiplexing technology generates the left-eye light beam and the right-eye light beam by using a color wheel capable of filtering light. The wavelength ranges of the left-eye light beam and the right-eye light beam has to be precise enough and do not overlap. If the wavelength ranges of the left-eye light beam and the right-eye light beam shift, the wavelength ranges may overlap with each other and cause the crosstalk between the left-eye image and the right-eye image.
With the reducing size of the stereoscopic display device, the size of the color wheel needs to be decreased. In other words, the spot size the light beam impinging on the color wheel must be reduced, along with the extension of the incident angle of the light beam impinging on the color wheel. However, the filtering wavelength range of color wheel may shift if the incident angle of the light beam is too large, and the wavelength ranges of the left-eye light beam and the right-eye light beam may overlap on another and cause the crosstalk between the left-eye image and the right-eye image.